reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beannaithe
The Beannaithe are the lesser gods of the world of Uroda. Although they possess immortality, and power almost as much as the Míshásta Pantheon or the Primordial Dragons, they do not command their own realms in the Void, and instead make their homes among the living. They still grant blessings to their followers, and are considered deities in their own rights outside of the Míshásta. Known Beannaithe The following is a list of the known or most active Beannaithe in Uroda. * Kite * Suumer * Chloe * Yawrani * Abdulah * Sousanna * Timon * Kain Origins After the battle against the Limax during the Void War, all of the gods were weak from the great battles against the powerful Sien Beasts. The remainder began to argue over what to do. Those who wanted to impact the world their own way outside of a strict set of rules became the Beannaithe, while all other gods either perished at the hands of one another (or what Sien Beasts remained hostile) or became part of ensuing pantheons. Castle of the Blessed The Castle of the Blessed is the place where Beannaithe gather in times of emergency and when the world is in danger. The Beannaithe can be called to the Castle using the Ag glaoch ar and in other times seek each other out in the world in order to use the Ag glaoch ar or just to do something that would benefit them both. Comparison of Power The Beannaithe are by no means weak, and can impact reality and causality the same way the Míshásta Pantheon and the Primordial Dragons can, just not as often or as on as great a scale. They are immortal, and neither time, space, nor mere mortals can ravage them. However, only the Precursors are of complete and total immortality, unable to be hurt even by the Limax, who slew dozens of Beannaithe-level deities in their battle. The only match (typically) for the power of a Beannaithe amongst mortals are older Dragons and Archdemons - Humans and Deorr are too weak to face them with any hope of doing lasting or permanent damage. Recent History to see an expanded article please refer to Arrival in the West During the summit of the Beannaithe, an effort to counter Tempus. The Beannaithe all gathered around to use a spell that would erase Tempus' from the mortal plane. By making a deal with the Duke of Féarthailte that would enchant the Feather of Ri with mantras that would take Tempus directly to the Castle of the Blessed. When Tempus was transported to them the Beannaithe set up a barrier around him while they charged their fatal spell. When it failed due to a powerful ward created by the artifacts in Tempus' possession, they enacted their back up plan. Using their combined energy they could remove the link between Tempus and the Precursors, at the cost they would be weakened for a year. When they cast this spell the Gobbit took the impact. The Gobbit who had become a herald of the Precursors at Tempus' request was suddenly removed from their influence and began to die. With the Beannaithe weakened Tempus split the essence of Suumer into both physical and mental and sealed her mental energy within himself. Doing this he was able to obtain the Book of Artifacts and locate Sule's Scepter. Category:Gods Category:Beannaithe